Within various automobiles, a front fascia panel near the vehicle bumper includes openings for headlamps, fog lamps, turn signals, and other types of vehicle lighting. The position of these light fixtures can affect the interior support for the fascia panel and can so negatively impact aerodynamics of the vehicle. Accordingly, certain lighting fixtures, such as fog lamps, may have covers that incorporate vents for improving aerodynamics near the fascia panel.